A Memory of Light/Chapter 14
Summary : The World of Dreams is dying and Perrin and Gaul finds themselves in the middle of a storm. Perrin realizes it must be because they are too close to Shayol Ghul and shifts with the Aiel to a familiar plain to the south. Perrin makes Gaul promise to obey him and not fight Slayer, only to defend himself if he attacks. He explains that their task is to find the artifact that prevents gateways being opened to the Black Tower. They shift to the barrier created by the Dreamspike and Perrin penetrates it. When they reach the walls of the Black Tower, Perrin is surprised by the appearance of a short woman with silver hair who he realizes must be Lanfear, despite her changed appearance. She tells Perrin she wants vengeance against the person who caused her imprisonment, then she looks at the sky seeming alarmed and disappears. : Toveine is Turned easily because it is easier for male channelers to turn females and vice versa. The reason the Dreadlords are having such a hard time Turning Logain is because they are all male. Toveine goes to Logain and tells him to stop resisting. She orders the others to put Logain into position so he can be Turned. Emarin has gone through two Turning sessions, and though he has not Turned, he is whimpering and crying. Logain has survived almost 12 sessions without Turning. Hessalam arrives with several Aes Sedai of the Black Ajah, including all the Reds who came to the Black Tower with Pevara. Pevara is awake but drowsy and unable to channel. Logain screams in pain while being Turned, something Androl hasn't heard before. Androl is shielded, which is only done to captives as the the forkroot fades. Androl knows they're going to try and Turn him soon. Androl notices signs of madness in Evin, so he coughs to draw Evin to him. Evin tells Androl to be quiet and not make the others angry. He says he's convinced the others to Turn Androl, instead of killing him as planned. Evin tells him that he'll be taken next, after Logain. Evin says now that Taim has women the Turning will go quickly. Androl says he'll swear to serve the Dark One but Evin says Taim won't accept an oath - Androl must be Turned. Androl tells Evin that he overheard Abors is upset that Evin was Turned and may be planning to kill him. Evin thanks Androl and then attacks Abors, who drops Androl's shield. Abors dies. Androl burns Emarin's, Pevara's, and his bonds away with Fire. He sees a dais at the far end of a room with Logain tied to a chair in the middle, surrounded by a double ring of Myrddraal and women. Evin and Mishraile are wrestling with a knife on the floor. Emarin and Pevara are dosed with forkroot and can't channel. Androl holds the Power and tries to open a gateway to Canler's store to, seemingly, no avail. He whispers a plea for help. Taim kills Evin and turns toward Androl. Androl stops trying to make a gateway and throws a weave of Fire at Taim, which Taim easily dissipates. Taim is standing on the dais next to Logain. Taim throws Androl against the wall with Air and pulls him across the room. Hessalam tells Taim he doesn't have as much control as he indicated and says she will take charge. Taim informs her she won't be taking control as he holds "the keys" in his hands (the seals). Hessalam is surprised and asks if he stole them. Androl is not shielded and he throws another weave at the distracted Taim, who drops him. Taim tells Mishraile to kill the captives and says they will take the rest of the Black Tower's men and relocate the Turning project to Shayol Ghul. Taim sends balefire in Androl's direction. In desperation, Androl manages to open a gateway the size of the width of a coin, catching Taim's balefire in it. The room goes silent. Canler and the Two Rivers boys burst into the room. Taim yells that they're being attacked. : Perrin notices that the dome seems to be centered on a building project. Perrin positions Gaul onto the top of a building where the Aiel can watch with his bow ready. Perrin sets out searching for the dreamspike carefully but nearly walks into the guards. He is considering if the Asha'man are Darkfriends or not when Lanfear appears again. She tells him the two men have been Turned and says they will never serve as well as if they came willingly. The Asha'man are drinking wine when all of a sudden they collapse. Lanfear admits she dosed them with forkroot and that she is helping Perrin because she is fond of him. She also tells him she is no longer one of the Forsaken because the Dark One found out she was about to help Lews Therin win. As suddenly as she appeared she disappears again. Perrin approaches the two sleeping men, finds the dreamspike and looks around for Slayer. Lanfear appears again and informs him that Slayer is not there. When Perrin asks where she keeps going she explains that the Dark One is searching for her and if she is found she would be destroyed. She also tells Perrin she needs him to win and for her to be by his side when he does. She even gives him instructions on how to work with the dreamspike. They talk a little longer about the Turning process and why Lanfear chose to be one of the Forsaken. Despite her help, Perrin refuses to believe she has changed. She disappears again. Perrin returns to Gaul. Perrin tells him that they will wait to see if Slayer will arrive and if he doesn't, they will find him near the wolves. : During the fight, Canler tells Androl that they heard Androl begging for help, so they decided to come attack Taim's men. Apparently the gateway Androl wove earlier had opened so narrowly that he hadn't been able to see it. He tries to weave a small gateway and suddenly the wall blocking gateways vanishes. Canler and the Two Rivers boys are beginning to lose the fight. Androl creates a gateway the size of a large wagon in front of some of the Dreadlords and makes it open a few feet behind them. The Dreadlords' own weaves travel through the gateway and come out behind them, killing them and the Myrddraal. He breaks Logain's bonds with a small gateway and opens another gateway under Logain's chair, dropping Logain somewhere far from the Black Tower. Hessalam, Taim, and a couple others escape through a gateway. Androl opens a gateway as wide as the floor, and the remaining Dreadlords drop hundreds of feet, presumably to their deaths. Characters * Perrin Aybara * Gaul * Cyndane * Androl Genhald * Logain Ablar * Toveine Gazal * Pevara Tazanovni * Emarin * Evin Vinchova *Abors * Atal Mishraile * Taim * Hessalam * Canler Referenced *Rand * Slayer *Jur Grady *Fager Neald *Edarra *Moridin * Jonneth Dowtry *Lews Therin Telamon Places * Tel'aran'rhiod * The Black Tower Items * Dreamspike * Gateways * Balefire